Well
by TomatoWizard
Summary: Kanan senses somethings wrong with Hera and will do anything to find out what it is. Eventually he finds out, but he wasn't as ready to find out as he thought, and well... read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan awoke to Chopper beeping about something however, he was too tired to comprehend what it was he was beeping about. Kanan looked at the clock, he shot up immediately when he realized he overslept by three hours. He shooed Chopper out of his room to get dressed. Last time Chopper was in the room when Kanan was changing he filmed it and used it as blackmail. He quickly changed and left his room to find Hera, he hoped he wasn't needed when he was sleeping. Kanan found Hera talking to Zeb about something, he didn't really care to find out what it was.

Hera turned around and smiled at Kanan, "Good morning sleepy head."

Kanan rubbed his eyes, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Zeb walked off, leaving the two alone.

Hera shrugged, "You were up late last night working, so I decided you could use the extra sleep."

Kanan shook his head, "It wasn't actually that late, I mean, I went to bed before you so…"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now, go make yourself something to eat and start on training Ezra."

Kanan shrugged and walked off, something was off about Hera, she'd never let him sleep in, and if he did it wouldn't end well for him. He decided not to think too much about it and began making himself breakfast. He ate quickly and went to find Ezra, leaving the mess just to see what would happen. Ezra was sitting in the rec room, asking Sabine awkward questions about being a girl. Kanan signaled Ezra to follow him and walked over to the cargo bay, and then outside, Ezra followed closely.

"So… what are we doing today?" Ezra asked eagerly.

Kanan stopped to think, "Uh… I actually haven't thought of that yet, so until I do you can work on your forms."

Ezra sighed, "Fine." He pulled out his lightsaber and got to work.

Kanan watched his padawan closely, making corrections every now and then. Kanan enjoyed training Ezra, other than the times where Ezra would not cooperate, but today something was off. It wasn't Ezra, Kanan couldn't tell what it was but something was definitely wrong. It clouded his judgement and he began to zone out trying to figure it out. He was sucked back into reality with Ezra tapping his shoulder. "Kanan, I think I did something wrong…" he said sheepishly. It was at this point Kanan realized Ezra lit the dry grass on fire, He jumped up and called for Chopper and Zeb to help them put it out before anyone noticed.

Luckily the fire wasn't to big and Chopper was able to put it out on his own. Kanan was planning on lecturing Ezra when he got an idea, one that would definitely get Hera angry. He smiled and signaled Ezra to follow him again. Kanan didn't really care how confused Ezra was, he just wanted to be able to focus again. He found Hera sitting on the ship's cockpit, her eyes closed and her head laid back against the seat.

"Guess what! Ezra knows how to light dry grass on fire with his lightsaber, isn't that great! A shame we didn't let it grow even more, right?" Kanan said enthusiastically.

Ezra was unsure if Kanan was punishing him,or if he actually wanted him to light it on fire.

Hera sighed, "I guess…"

Kanan sighed irritably "Yeah, I also broke something when I was waving my lightsaber around franticly, you know, the one thing you didn't want Ezra to do."

Ezra was hopelessly confused, he didn't know that Kanan knew about the random gash in the wall that Zeb covered with a poster.

Hera sighed, "Did you ask at least ask Chopper to fix it?"

Kanan crossed his arms, "Nope."

"I'll just ask him to go find out what you broke later and fix it." Hera said, refusing to open her eyes.

Kanan threw his arms into the air, "I'll be right back!" Kanan ran out of the cockpit

Ezra looked around, "Do you know what's wrong with Kanan? He's scaring me."

Hera turned her head slightly and looked at Ezra, "No idea."

Kanan walked back into the room with some vase and walked in front of Hera. He jumped up and smashed the vase on the floor and began hitting the shattered fragments with his lightsaber. Hera watched him, Ezra simply ran out of the room afraid to know what was wrong with Kanan. Kanan stood back up and stared at Hera, waiting for her reaction. She just stared at what was left of the fragments confused. The two stood there in silence before Kanan decided to say something, or rather, yell something.

"I'M SORRY!" Kanan yelled, oddly angrily.

Hera looked up at him, "Why?" she made a gesture at the destroyed vase.

"Because I am turning evil and I must be stopped!" Kanan pulled out his lightsaber again and began hitting the ground in front of him.

"Okay… stop?" Hera said confused. "You realize your lightsaber isn't even on right?"

Kanan dropped his lightsaber and put his hands in the air, "Okay, I've stopped, you better make me do something or I might do that again!"

Hera stared at him, her eyes squinted, "What are you up to?"

"I think the real question is what are you up to, you've been acting weird all day!"

Hera stared at Kanan, "I've been acting weird?"

Kanan nodded, "You haven't gotten mad at me at all today, explain!"

Hera's face turned a bright pink, "What, am I not allowed to let you sleep in, or let you get away with a few things?"

Kanan shook his head, "Talk."

Hera looked at her feet and then at Kanan, "Well…"

"Well, what?"

"I'm kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

"Will you let me finish!"

Kanan smiled, "Yeah, go on."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan's face turned red, "You're, you're, how, why," he began to scowl, "It is OUR baby right?"

Hera laughed a little, "Yes, it's ours, plus remember when the others were off at the academy and we decided to have a little 'fun'? Yeah… it broke and I never told you…"

Kanan stared into the distance. "I...I can't even…"

Hera flashed him a half smile, "Yeah, in my defense I didn't this would happen."

Kanan sat down and rested his head on one of his hands. "What are we going to do? We can't just pretend that this isn't happening."

Hera put her hand on Kanan's shoulder, "That's what we're going to have to do until it's necessary."

"How? You can't just hide the fact you're pregnant, it will get noticeable sooner or later."

"I know, we'll just have to think of something."

"We'll? Oh no, this is your problem."

Hera pulls her hand away from Kanan and scowls at him, "You're the father! It is OUR baby."

Kanan shook his head and looked at Hera, "Which means we have to do this together."

Hera smiled softly, "Exactly, you know I can't do this on my own, especially now, with the empire on our tail."

Kanan nodded at her, "Yeah, let's see, we just have to hide it for, what, eight months before it becomes necessary to tell them."

"Yeah, hide it as best as possible until the baby actually comes. There is no need to cause anymore stress or worry."

Kanan stood up and stretched, "I guess I should get back to training Ezra."

Hera nodded, "Yeah, also please try not to light anything on fire this time."

Kanan laugh a little, "I make no promises."

He walked off to find Ezra, smiling with the pride of knowing he would be a father.

One month later:

 _Things that happened in the past month, Fire across the galaxy, Ahsoka joins the rebels and Sabine re dyes her hair, because the hair thing is definitely important._

Hera woke up feeling sick again, she had only been pregnant for a little less than three months but it felt like forever in her mind. She had started gaining more weight than normal, not even to the close to the point where it looked more like a baby than fat but enough where it was semi-noticeable as fat. Hera sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and got dressed slowly and walked out of her room tiredly. As usual she was the first one awake, even if she didn't want to be. Hera hoped Kanan would wake up soon so she could talk to him about the baby before the others woke up. Just as luck would have it Kanan came into the rec room, where Hera was sitting, and sat down next to her.

"So, how's it going?" He asked with a sleepy smile.

"It's going, slowly, but you know, we get something out of it, right?" she responded

Kanan put his arm around the half asleep Twi'lek, "Yep, so what the chances?"

"Chances? Oh, right, uh, there's a 73. something chance that it's a girl and a 26. something chance of it being a boy."

"Cool, so assuming it is a girl, what are your suggestions on her name?" Kanan asked allowing Hera to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking Cynda, you know, because that's how we met. If it's a boy then I was thinking we name him…"

"Gorse?"

"No, Juan."

"Why?" Kanan said with a chuckle.

"I like the name, what do you have for names?"Hera said cuddling up against Kanan.

Kanan wrapped his arms around Hera, "If it's a girl then I agree with you on Cynda, it's a very pretty name. So, if it's a boy I'd name him… Caleb."

"Why is that?"

"Personal reasons."

"Oh, okay, so when the baby does come, where is she… or he, going to sleep?" Hera asks.

Kanan thought for a minute, "You can move into my room and when the baby comes it will sleep with us."

"Okay, sounds good."

Ahsoka walked into the room, and stretched, "What are you two talking about?"

Kanan freezes, "Uh… we're talking about… sleeping and names."

Ahsoka shrugged, "Yea okay."

Just then Ezra rushed in, breathing heavily, "I've seen the future!"

Kanan looked at Ezra oddly, "You what?"

Ahsoka turned to watch Ezra as well.

"I saw it in a dream, I was eating some strange hot pink fruit and then a few days later, as in today, I ate hot pink fruit!" Ezra said in a panic.

"But, we don't have any fruit, it must've been the same dream twice." Hera said, still cuddled up against Kanan.

Just then Sabine came into the room laughing, "I was… in your room… whispering.. to you… eat the pink fruit."

Ezra sighed, "Why?"

Sabine shrugged then looked at Kanan and Hera, just then Sabine began throwing up on the floor. She wiped the barf from her mouth when she was finished and looked up. Hera rushed over to her to see if she was okay, Ezra just walked out of the room slowly, Kanan followed him. Ahsoka went to get something to clean up the mess, leaving only Sabine and Hera in the room alone. Sabine rolled onto her side moaning in pain. Hera attempted to help Sabine up and take her to Sabine's room, however they could only make it right in front of Sabine's door before she began throwing up again. Once Sabine stopped, Hera pulled her into the room and pulled out the extra bed to lay Sabine on. Hera placed Sabine carefully on the bed and sat beside her.

"You okay? Was it something you ate, or should I be worried?" Hera asked as calm as possible.

"Yeah… It was… probably Zeb's… soup." Sabine answered weakly.

Hera laughed a little, "You should know better than to eat his soup, that Lasat couldn't cook something that only required to be heated correctly.'

Sabine nodded a little and turned onto her side, "I'm tired."

Hera put her hand on Sabine, "I'll get you a blanket, do you want to try to change back into whatever it is you sleep in?"

"Yeah, my cloths are on the chair, can you get them for me?"

Hera grabbed Sabine's pajamas and placed them next to her, then left to get a blanket. On the way she saw Ashoka cleaning up Sabine's barf. Hera wanted to say thank you or something but it felt weird for some reason and she continued to find a blanket. Hera went into her room to grab one of her many extra blankets for Sabine, then went back to Sabines room, this time thanking Ahsoka for cleaning before she went in. Sabine had just finished changing into her red tank top and black sweatpants. Hera laid Sabine back down and pulled the blanket over her, she went to grab a towel just in case, if she were to throw up again she could throw up on the towel instead of the floor.

"If you need anything, just use the com, okay?" Hera said, walking to towards the door.

"Okay, thank you." Sabine said, closing her eyes and rolling back onto her side.

"No problem, sleep well."

Hera left the room and then tried to remember if she had to do anything. She decided to ask Kanan if she needed to do anything. _Weird, normally he's asking me what he should be doing…_ Hera looked around for Kanan but couldn't find him on the ship, then she remembered he was on the roof training Ezra. Hera climbed up the ladder and onto the roof to see Ezra working on what she assumed was not cutting yourself while fighting the enemy.

"I get it, mess up and it's decapitation for days." Ezra said, clearly annoyed.

"Do it right or don't do it at all!" Kanan said back.

"DECAPITATION FOR DAYS!" Ezra said turning off his lightsaber, throwing it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked crossing his arms.

"Not doing it at all, I ain't got time for doe 'captation fo days' stuff" Ezra said putting on odd pixel sunglasses.

Kanan shook his head, "That's not what I meant." He turned around to see Hera sitting nearby.

"Hey, uh, sorry if I'm interrupting you two but I was wondering if there was anything I needed to do." Hera said loudly.

"I don't think so, you can watch us if you want." Kanan answered.

Hera stood up, "Okay."

"FO DAYS KANAN, FO DAYS!" Ezra yelled.

"Be quite, pick up your lightsaber and lets restart, okay?" Kanan said impatiently.

Ezra picked up his lightsaber and turned it on, "Kay bruh."

Kanan shook his head, "And take off those glasses."

"Nah bruh, these are my shades... bruh."

"Ezra!"

"Fine."

Ezra pulled off the sunglasses and began going over his forms, Kanan watched closely, commenting on how well he was learning. Zeb came up onto the roof and stood next to Hera. He tapped her shoulder and whispered, "I need to talk to you… alone…" Hera nodded and told Kanan and Ezra she'd be right back. She followed Zeb over to the cockpit looking to make sure that they were alone.

"What do you need to talk about?" Hera asked.

"Hera, you're fat." Zeb said quickly.

"I'm fat?"

"Yes, you keep on eating food and I heard problems were Twi'leks eat a lot of food under stress so my guess is that you under stress. Now, why are you under stress?"

"I'm not, I just get hungry sometimes."

"You were licking the plate last night, we didn't even use plates!"

"Yeah… look this will all make sense in a few months, okay."

"I want it to make sense now, I worry about you. Without you who's going to fly us, 'cause Kanan isn't as good as he thinks he is." Zeb said whispering.

"Uh… okay… I swear I'm fine, just please trust me, this will all make sense in a few months, Okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_One and a half months later:_

 _Sabine's sickness only got worse and the crew are extremely worried that she might not make it._

Kanan ran back and forth around the ship getting things for Sabine, no one knew what she had but since the day it began it got worse and worse. Zeb was starting to get the suspicion that Hera was getting whatever Sabine has but she reassured him she was fine. Kanan had put himself in the place of taking care of Sabine so no one would get sick. Ezra insisted on helping every now and then and Kanan would let him. Sabine could barely open her eyes for more than a minute, not like having them open allowed her to see anything due to them being so clouded. The other's wanted to help Sabine but Kanan kept shooing them away, especially Chopper. His way of helping was shocking her everytime she fell asleep.

Kanan brought Sabine some soup, the poor girl was so pale that she looked like a vampire. Kanan added another pillow to help prop her up so she could eat the soup. Kanan fed her spoonfuls but Sabine had a bad tendency to spit it back out. By the time he was done he wasn't sure how much actually ended up in her mouth rather than on her shirt. Kanan pulled out a cold, wet towel and placed it carefully on her head. He began wiping up all the spit out soup with another towel he had. Sabine groaned a few times but eventually fell asleep.

Kanan left quietly and went to the bathroom to wash his hands, afterwards he planned on finding Hera to ask her about the baby. Hera 'supposedly' had a test to determine the gender of the baby, Kanan knew it was most likely a girl but he wanted confirmation on it's gender anyway. Hera was sitting quietly on the ship's cargo door, staring out on the distant stars. Kanan sat next to her and put his arm around her, Hera rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is Sabine going to be okay?" Hera said, her voice tainted with fear.

Kanan looked down, "I hope so, I'm going to have Chopper test her tomorrow."

"Why did this have to happen?"

Kanan squeezed Hera tighter, "So, what gender is the baby?"

"That's not important right now."

Kanan nodded understandingly, "Sorry."

"I'm worried about Sabine, I don't know what'd I do if she were to…" Hera began crying a little.

Kanan looked at Hera and brushed his hand down one of her lekku, "She won't, I'll make sure of it."

Hera nodded a little, "I wish we could do more for her…"

Kanan put his head on hers, "We will once we figure out what's wrong with her, Ahsoka said she'd be done giving Chopper the… disease finding out thing by tomorrow."

"I hope it's not too late…"

Kanan shook his head, "One thing I've learned since meeting you is that it's never too late. Anyway, we should probably head to bed."

Kanan stood up and left Hera in silence. He didn't necessarily want to leave like that but he wasn't sure what else to say. He changed into more comfortable clothes and lied down. Thoughts of the future clouded his mind, making it hard to sleep. He worried about Sabine, about being a father, if he's teaching Ezra right, and many other things. He decided to try counting backwards from 100, once he was at 83 he fell asleep. Sadly it didn't last long, he awoke with the nightmare of Sabine dying and Ezra turning to the dark side because of it.

He jolted up and looked at the clock, it read 1:23AM. "Only one!" Kanan groaned loudly. He felt thirsty and decided getting a drink would be a good idea, plus he could check on Sabine before he went back to bed. With this, Kanan got up and made his way towards the kitchen, surprised to see Zeb and Chopper arguing about something when he got there. He decided to ignore them and began to make a glass of water. The fighting got louder until the point Kanan decided to step in.

"I can't even understand you!" Zeb yelled

Kanan shook his head and put the cup down, "What are you two fighting about?"

Chopper beeped a few times.

"Chopper it is THEIR room." Kanan pointed out

Chopper chirped grumpily and left the kitchen.

"What was he even doing in your room?" Kanan asked Zeb.

"I dunno, he just came in I guess." Zeb answered. "Why are you even awake?"

"Bad dream, you?"

"Chopper, obviously."

"Right…"

Zeb looked around to be sure no one else was listening, "Have you noticed how odd Hera's been acting lately?"

"Pardon?"

"Hera, she's been acting weird."

Kanan remained calm, he didn't want to lie but there wasn't much other choice, "What do you mean?"

Zeb thought for a moment, "She's been throwing up a lot and always seems like she's somewhere else."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The throwing up thing or being somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else." Kanan said nodding.

"Something happened to Hera, she's in her room a lot, it's… odd of her."

Kanan tried to think of a believable excuse, "It's probably just stress, you know with Sabine being sick and the empire getting closer to capturing us."

"Makes sense," Zeb yawned, "I'm going to go back to bed, you should too."

Kanan nodded, "I'm just going to check on Sabine first, okay?"

Zeb didn't say anything but nodded to show he heard him. Kanan finished his drink and began walking towards Sabine's room. He opened the door and looked in, as he guessed she was still sound asleep. Kanan looked a little closer to make sure she was still breathing and she was. He sighed in relief, closed the door, and went back to his room. He lied down and stared at the roof, and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

Kanan awoke, this time to his alarm going off rather than a nightmare. He rubbed his eyes and got up to change. Once he finished changing he went out to find Ahsoka to ask her if Chopper could test Sabine now. He found Ahsoka in the cargo bay finishing up with Chopper. Kanan walked over to her and sat on a nearby crate.

"Is he ready?" Kanan asked.

"Almost… got it, yep." Ahsoka said happily. "Is she ready?"

Kanan thought for a minute, "Let's go check…" he said, standing up and becoming Ahsoka to follow him.

"Okay."

Ahsoka stood up and followed Kanan over to Sabine's room. Kanan opened the door and found Sabine awake, and coughing. Chopper rolled in and poked Sabine with a needle looking thing and took some blood, pulled away, and began testing it. Sabine's only response to it was a small Ow. Kanan waited in the doorway and Ahsoka sat on the front edge of Sabine's bed. She brushed Sabine's hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

Chopper beeped a few times and Ahsoka shook her head, "Never heard of it, Kanan?"

"What?" He said waking up from zoning out.

"Have you ever heard of… what was it again?"

Chopper beeped something.

"Oh right, have you ever heard of… Nal...em..tupolia? Did I say that right?"

Kanan nodded, "Yes, and yes. Ezra mentioned it once, I'll go ask him."

Ahsoka looked back at Sabine, "Okay, bring back something for her to eat please."

Kanan nodded and went over to the kitchen, where he found Ezra eating something Kanan wasn't sure of. He poured water into a pan and began to boil it, adding in a few vegetables every once and a while. Ezra finished eating and threw the rest of whatever he was eating away. Ezra walked over to a counter near Kanan and sat on it.

"So do we know what's wrong with Sabine yet?" He said swinging his legs.

Kanan nodded, "She has Nalemtapolia, you said you've had it before right? Do you know how to cure it?"

Ezra nodded, "Okay, we need to head back to Lothal, get a Loth-cat, throw it into a bush and what ever leaves are on it's fur when it comes out you take off and turn into a paste and feed it too her."

"Why can't you just pick a few leaves and turn it into a paste to feed to her?"

"Because… okay so I don't know the reasoning behind the Loth-cat thing but that's the right way to do it, and as you always say; 'Do it right or don't do it at all'. Plus throwing Loth-cats into bushes is fun."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Hera heard the news she began the trip to Lothal, it would take about an hour to get there so while the ship was in hyperspace she went to see Sabine since what ever she had wasn't contagious. Hera walked into Sabine's room quietly and kneeled by Sabine's bed. Hera could tell Sabine wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't entirely awake either. Sabine moved her arm towards Hera, as to show her to take her hand. Hera held Sabine's cold hand with both of her's to hopefully warm it up some.

"How are you feeling?" Hera said, noting the redundancy of the question.

Sabine coughed a little and croaked out, "Awful."

Hera brushed one of her hands over Sabine's cold cheek, "Well soon it will be all better, okay?"

Sabine nodded and smiled a little, "In a good way… right?"

Hera nodded, "In a good way."

Ezra walked into the room and sat next to Hera, "How much longer until we reach Lothal?"

"Probably like 45 minutes, not too long." Hera answered.

Ezra sighed and looked at Sabine, "Now I know where you got the 'pink fruit' thing from."

Sabine laughed a little, Hera tilted her head.

"Oh, there is a pink fruit on Lothal where if you don't cook it right it can give you Nalemtupolia." Ezra said when he noticed Hera's confusion.

"Oh…" Hera said nodding, then looking back at Sabine. "I have to go back to the cockpit okay?"

Sabine nodded, Hera kissed her forehead and walked over to the ladder and climbed up into the cockpit. She made sure everything was the way it should be then leaned back in her seat to relax. Kanan walked in and sat in the co-pilot's seat and turned towards Hera. Hera pretended not to notice him just to see what would happen. Kanan clearly sensed it and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Now will you tell me the gender of the baby?" Kanan said, leaning back against his chair.

Hera smiled, "Yes, it's a girl."

"I knew it!" Kanan exclaimed.

"And a boy"

"What?"

"Just kidding, yeesh, having twins the way we live would be like trying to run a diner while owning a hospital in the back."

"What?" Kanan said again, confused by Hera's analogy.

"Don't ask…"

Kanan put his hands behind his head and turned forward, "Don't tell."

"I can't wait until we get to Lothal and get rid of Sabine's stupid sickness!" Hera said enthusiastically.

Kanan smiled at her, resting his feet on the control panel, "Neither can I."

"Feet off." said Hera, shaking her head.

Kanan quickly put his feet back on the ground, "How many more months?"

"What? It's only an hour long trip!"

"No I mean in the whole baby development thing."

"Ohhhhh, a little less than four."

Kanan smiled, "That's cool, uh hey, Zeb's been worried about you, I told him it was stress."

Hera looked at her stomach, her pregnancy was starting to become more noticeable, "I know, hiding this is harder than I thought. We still can't tell them though, especially not now with Sabine being sick and all."

"Yeah… just keep on convincing them you're just fat!" Kanan said, a little too enthusiastically.

Hera just shook her head and smiled, "Eventually they'll find it's weird that my fat seems to form more round than normal."

"Yeah… is that why you've been in you room so much lately?"

"What?"

"Your room, Zeb says you've been in it more than usual."

Hera sighed, "Yeah, I don't what to do if they find out."

"Just go with it I guess, also be careful around Ahsoka and Ezra, they'll be able to sense that you're pregnant if you're around them too long."

"Okay, thanks." Hera said, closing her eyes.

A while later, after landing on Lothal, Hera joined Zeb and Ezra to throw a Loth-cat at a bush. They already had assigned who would be doing what; Ezra would find the cat, Zeb would throw it and Hera would pull the leaves off of it and turn it into the paste. They walked all the way to a large green bush. Ezra sensed a Loth-cat watching them and pointed at it. Zeb sneakily came up behind it and grabbed it by the head with one hand and threw it into the bush. As soon as it came out of the bush Ezra used the force to calm it down so Hera could pull the leaves off of it. She was going to put them in her utilities belt but then she remembered she took it off because it didn't fit her anymore so she just carried them.

Once they got back to the ship Hera began making the paste, she wasn't sure why she was the one making the paste but didn't care enough to ask. Really, the only thing on her mind was Sabine getting better, until then everything seemed like it didn't exist. For Hera, this was pretty normal; once someone she loved was in danger it was hard to notice anything else, for all she knew Ahsoka and Zeb could be making out in the background and she still wouldn't notice. To her surprise though, when she turned around Zeb and Ahsoka were actually making out, however she didn't care enough to ask about it. Hera made her way to Sabine's room and fed her the paste, Ezra came in shortly.

"This tastes horrible!" Sabine groaned.

Hera gave her a sympathetic look, "At least it helps."

Ezra smiled, "You'll be better in two days tops."

Sabine nodded and closed her eyes, "Good…"

Hera stood up, "Come on Ezra, let's let her sleep."

Ezra nodded and the two left Sabine to sleep. As soon as the door shut Ezra hugged Hera, she wrapped her arms around him as well, not sure of what was happening. It didn't take long for her to remember that she couldn't be around Ezra too long so she let go and backed away. "I.. uh… forgot I had to make lunch today, sorry, got to go." Hera said frantically and ran off towards the kitchen. She hated leaving Ezra like that but there was nothing else she could do, hopefully he didn't find out her secret. Not necessarily for her sake but for Kanan's, if he found out he would get mad at Kanan for keeping it as well.

Hera decided to look for Kanan to make a plan for when the time came to tell everyone about the whole 'pregnancy' thing. Kanan was with Ahsoka discussing Jedi things, and the correct way to teach Ezra. Hera walked next to Kanan and squeezed his hand. Kanan then, put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"So as I was saying, with Ezra being older and all it's harder to teach him how to let go and all because it's not what he's used too" Ahsoka said to Kanan.

"Actually, for him, it's the other way around. I think it's the fact he let's go too easy so he won't have to feel the pain of loss, you know?"

Ahsoka nodded then walked off, most likely to find Zeb.

Kanan turned to Hera, "So, what brings you here?"

Hera shook her head, "Come into my room."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

Kanan shrugged and followed Hera into her room. Once they were in Hera closed her door and sat down, patting spot for Kanan to sit.

"So I was with Ezra earlier and then something came to me…" Hera began.

"What?"

"When the truth comes out of me being pregnant, I suggest you play dumb."

Kanan thought for a moment, "Why?"

"Because, Ezra, what would he say when he finds out you've been keeping this from him?"

Kanan laughed a little, "Trust me, he'll understand why I hid it."

Hera sighed, "Are you sure?"

Kanan nodded, "He understands when things need to be kept secret."

Hera looked at Kanan, "I think I'm ready to move in with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Kanan smiled brightly, "That would be great!"

Hera nodded, "Yeah, I can start packing."

"And I'll help." Kanan said standing up.

Kanan went to grab an empty crate to move Hera's things while she organized them. She didn't have much so it all fit in the one crate. Sure it was a little crowded but it still worked. Kanan insisted on bringing the crate to his room himself, Hera wasn't really in the mood to argue with him so she let him. Kanan eventually got the crate into his room and opened it, the two began organizing what went where until there was one thing left; a small worn out box. Kanan was about to grab it but Hera stopped him.

"What?" He asked moving his hands away from the box.

"It's special… not that I don't trust you it's just, I don't like people touching it." Hera said, picking up the box herself.

"Oh, what's in it?" Kanan said opening a small compartment underneath his bed that would fit the box perfectly.

Hera put the box in and allowed Kanan to close the compartment, "Old journals, an old toy or two, stuff like that."

Kanan smiled, happy that she at least shared what some of its contents were, "Oh, that's interesting, they must be pretty important if they made it this far."

Hera nodded and climbed onto Kanan's bed and lied down, "My back hurts."

"Want a massage?"

"No… I'm just gonna take a nap."

"Oh, okay."

"You should probably tell the others we share a room now, you know, just in case."

Kanan nodded, "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

Three and a half months later:

Everyone had gotten used to Kanan and Hera being "official" and sharing a room. Hera's pregnancy is quite apparent now, last month Kanan had an idea to make her actually look fat. Now the only one with suspicions to worry about is Ahsoka. Sabine has fully recovered and is just as lively as she was before the disease. The group left Lothal for two months but when they came back they learned that there was going to be some kind of project happening on Lothal. The group have organized a mission to find out what this "Project" is.

Kanan called everyone up to the ship's cockpit to explain the plan to everyone. Ahsoka was the first to arrive, as usual, next was Zeb, Sabine, Hera and finally Chopper and Ezra. Kanan told everyone to sit down, then got beeped at by Chopper. It took a while before he could actually begin.

"Okay, so as we know the Empire is planning something for Lothal, and due to the secrecy of it I assume it's something big." Kanan began. "I have come up with a plan, a plan that should allow us to find out what this project is, and how to stop it."

"Great, Kanan had a plan, and when he has a plan we know it will go well and won't end badly at all…" Sabine said sarcastically.

"A plan to find out what the Empire is planning and stop them? I thought we were going to blindly help them with their plan." Zeb said sarcastically as well.

Kanan rolled his eyes and continued, Chopper pulled up a hologram of the Imperial's main complex. "We'll split into two groups, Team A, lead by me, it will include, Hera, Sabine and Chopper. We will be the ones actually getting the information. Team B will be lead by Ahsoka, Zeb and Ezra, your job is to create a diversion big enough to allow us to get in and out easily."

Ezra crossed his arms, "Why did you split it up like that?"

"Because Team A tends to be better with technology, Team B is better at making really big distractions."

Zeb laughed, "That's what she said."

"Shut up." Hera snapped at Zeb.

Kanan rolled his eyes, "So are team assignments clear?"

"Clear." Everyone said, and Chopper beeped.

"Okay, so Team B will go in thru the back entrance and make as much alarming noise, explosions and unnecessary gun fire as possible. The next part is pretty simple, just defend long enough to allow Team A to get what is needed. We're going to steal a TIE and go in through the dock without raising alarm. Next we go thru the maintenance tunnels up to the main office. That's where Sabine will throw a few tranquilizer bombs in before we enter. There we will take the information and signal Team B to leave. We'll make our way back down to the TIE's and escape that way. Any questions?" Kanan explained.

"Can we bring space waffles?" Zeb asked

Kanan looked around, "If you really want to…"

"Yes, beat all the stormtroopers!" Zeb exclaimed.

"Yeah, any other questions?" Hera said impatiently.

"How are babies made?" Ezra said sarcastically.

"Well when a thing called a pe…" Kanan began but was cut off.

"No no! I was joking!"

"Good, now let's do this. Team B, get in the Phantom fly around the complex until I give the signal. Team A will steal a TIE and fly to complex. Ready… go!" Kanan finished.

Team B went up to the Phantom and detached, Hera started up the Ghost and began flying to the nearest place with TIE's, which was a docking station. She landed the ship about a half a mile away and the group began to head towards the TIEs. With extreme stealthiness the group got to a TIE. Sabine climbed in first, chopper next, that's when it all went down hill. A Stormtrooper noticed them and began shooting at them. "Sabine go! We'll get on another one!" Kanan yelled.

He grabbed Hera and began running to the next TIE while Sabine flew off with Chopper towards the complex. Kanan tried to fight off the Stormtroopers but it was pointless, by now there was way too many. Kanan pulled out his lightsaber and the fight got real. Hera pulled out her blaster and began shooting. Kanan was able to make a path to the nearest TIE and yelled "Run!" Hera began running towards the TIE but it was hard to run and be pregnant at the same time. She was just about to make when Agent Kallus came out of nowhere and shot her in the back of the leg. Hera fell down hard, yelping in pain, Kanan ran to her, using his lightsaber to deflect anything coming their way.

Kanan fought hard for the next five minutes but it was pointless, even being a Jedi he could never take on this many enemies. Kanan pulled Hera into his lap and called into his com, "Abandon the mission! I repeat Abandon the mission!" He wanted to say more but Agent Kallus took the comlink away before he could. Kanan put his hands in the air and put his head down in shame. Hera clinged to him tightly, "I'm scared." she whispered.

Agent Kallus put the two in handcuffs and they were taken to the Imperial ship they came on. Despite Hera's injury they still forced her to walk, which didn't surprise Kanan at all. Once the two were inside the ship an unusual looking droid came out. It's arms looked more like things you'd use to give a shot with than arms. Then Kanan understood exactly what it's true purpose was; to sedate him and Hera. Kanan tried to pull away but it was pointless. Once the needle reached him everything faded to black. Only a miracle could save him now.


	6. Chapter 6

**I warn you now, the end of this chapter does swear so if you're offended by inappropriate language don't read it.**

Hera woke up in a dark prison cell, she looked around to see if Kanan was anywhere nearby, only to be disappointed to see she was alone. She looked down and saw she wasn't wearing her old clothes, the ones she was wearing now were black and thin. The stupid gel things Hera wore to appear fat were gone and it was quite apparent she was pregnant. She didn't want to think about what the Empire was going to do to her and her yet to be baby. Hera rolled into a fetal position and began to cry. It was all going so well, and then it just all fell apart, so easily too, like dropping an egg.

Hera eventually calmed herself and stared at the ceiling, it wasn't much but she had nothing else to look at. She didn't like how quiet it was, normally, back on the Ghost it was louder, like a stadium. The thought of the Ghost made her cry again, she normally was calm and hard to break but in a situation like this she could barely think straight, it also didn't help she was pregnant. About ten minutes later Agent Kallus and two other armed Stormtroopers came in. They took Hera into a small room with nothing but a table. They laid Hera on her side on the table, restraining her feet and legs, then her arms above her head. Agent Kallus pulled out a knife and cut off the back part of Hera's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Hera groaned.

Agent Kallus stabbed the knife into her back, "A new form of torture."

Hera yelled in pain.

"Now let's see, pretty much I'm going to cut a picture into you. So since you're a rebel and all I'll carve your young female friends logo into you. Now, is their plans of a larger rebellion?" Agent Kallus said examining Hera's back.

"It'll take… more than that… to break me." Hera managed to make out.

Agent Kallus pulled the knife up her back, "Oh I'm willing to take that challenge."

Hera bit her lip to keep from screaming, "I'd rather die... than tell YOU... anything!"

Kallus rolled his eyes, "A shame that will be, your skin is so nice and smooth too…" with this he pulled the knife farther up her back.

"Shut up!" Hera yelled in pain.

Agent Kallus simply laughed, "This is even better than I thought it was! New question, what are you trying to accomplish with this rebellion Hm?"

"The point is to shove your head into a trash can!" Hera said, not caring about his reaction.

Kallus yanked the knife back down Hera's back, making the left wing of the bird. "Fine then, back to the original question, we are much more interested in that."

"We?" Hera groaned

"The Empire, clearly." Kallus said rolling his eyes.

"Right… still not talking."

"Then I'll make you scream it!" Agent Kallus said, bringing the knife up and over, creating the body and the head.

Hera bit her lip again, in order to keep from screaming. She knew if she didn't show signs of pain they'd get bored. "No!"

Kallus created the rest of the bird's head, "Suit yourself, your doing this to yourself. All you need to do is tell me if there is a larger rebellion."

Hera laughed a little, "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out."

Agent Kallus let out an angry sigh, "That's not an answer." He dragged the knife down, beginning on the next wing.

"I will NEVER talk!" Hera yelled.

Agent Kallus, clearly getting annoyed, dragged the knife back around, completing the figure. "One of you, grab some salt, I'm not giving up yet..." He said pulling the knife out.

Hera shook her head, "I'm not talking."

"Oh well, you pain is still amusing." Agent Kallus said, with a stupid smirk on his stupid face.

"Nice side burns… that's what I'm going to call you now, ."

Agent Kallus rolled his eyes, "I am the one torturing you, I recommend you watch yourself."

"Oh, I feel SO threatened right now" Hera said rolling her eyes.

One of the Stormtroopers came back in with the salt and handed it to Agent Kallus. "This'll be fun…"

He began pouring some on Hera's wound, Hera tried her hardest not to scream. She knew it wasn't going to work so she decided to scream an insult. "You're a mother fucking cock sucking son of a bitch Agent Kallus!"

Agent Kallus laughed, "So I am…" He poured more on another part of the wound.

"Oh, and fuck you and your stupid looking sideburns. I'm. Not. Talking."

"Yeesh, language." Agent Kallus poured the rest of salt around the wound. He threw the empty canister away, "Have her cleaned, then put her back in her cell while I'll prepare stage two."

Hera felt relieved, it was over, at least for now. The Stormtroopers brought her to a weird looking droid that washed the blood off of her, than change her shirt. Even if it was a droid it still felt weird. Once she was all cleaned up the Stormtroopers threw her back into the prison cell she was being kept in. As soon as the door was closed Hera screamed as loud as possible, just to get it out. Her back didn't sting anymore, it felt more like a bruise continuously being pressed on.

Hera didn't really want to know what "Stage two" was, but she knew she'd find out sooner or later. The pain was so bad it affected her breathing, everything was blurry and the room began growing darker and darker, until eventually everything was black. Hera had fallen asleep, but when she awoke, everything had changed.

She wasn't in the same room as before, this one was larger and brighter, much brighter. Hera wasn't tied up or anything so she was free to move around, however everything hurt so she choose not to. She looked around the room, it was completely empty, not even a bed was inside. The complete emptiness made Hera feel oddly sick, however there was no trash can or toilet to throw up in. The only thing Hera could do was close her eyes and hope that this will all be over soon.

The next day Hera awoke to Agent Kallus opening the door into the empty room. She just pretended to still be asleep, like it made any difference. The Agent was holding an unconscious Kanan and laid him against Hera. The thought of Kanan being with her excited her, even if they were both in captivity. Besides being with someone in captivity was better than being alone. Shortly after Agent Kallus left Hera actually fell asleep with an odd feeling of hope


	7. Chapter 7

Kanan sat up tiredly, he couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before but he did know he was way too sore, it felt like he was punched over and over again all around his body. He looked around his room, but once his vision cleared up he realized, it wasn't his room, it was a prison cell. He rubbed his eyes hopping he was just seeing things but he was greatly disappointed. He sighed and layed back down, realizing Hera was sleeping right next to him. He shot straight back up and kicked her, thinking she was someone else. Hera woke up and held her lekku, which was where Kanan ended up hitting. Kanan realized who the person was and calmed down.

"Whef, that could've been worse." He said relieved.

Hera groaned, "Was that necessary?"

Kanan nodded, "Yes…"

Hera rolled her eyes and sat up, "Do you know anything?"

"We're stuck"

"Well I assumed that much, do you know anymore?"

"No, do you?" Kanan said shrugging.

"Well no, why do you think I asked you?"

Kanan shrugged again, "Were the others taken?"

Hera sighed, "I don't know."

Kanan sat back down, "Do you know if the others made it okay?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"How about if they took the ghost?"

"I. Don't. Know!" Hera said impatiently.

Kanan sighed, "Well, let's make an escape plan."

Hera looked at her leg, it was blue and swollen to the point it looked like it would pop, "Yeah… that's not happening."

"We have to try!"

"Okay, any ideas?"

Kanan looked around, "Nope."

Hera sighed, "I hate feeling so blind."

Kanan nodded, "Same here" his voice lowered to a whisper, "I have a plan, just follow along."

Hera nodded, "Okay, just… don't die."

Moments later Agent Kallus came in, this time he was alone, "Stage two, let's begin."

Hera and Kanan looked at each other, then at Agent Kallus, "What is this "Stage two"? exactly?" Kanan asked for the both of them.

Agent Kallus pressed a button and then a group of five stormtroopers came in, "You'll see, you'll see real soon."

The stormtroopers knocked out Hera and Kanan and took them to a new room, restraining Kanan in a chair. The restrained Hera on the floor and woke the two up by zapping them. Kanan looked around, his vision was blurry but he could barely make out his surroundings. He saw Hera sitting a couple yards away, he could sense where this was going, and he didn't like it. Agent Kallus came up behind her with some kind of electric whip, he pulled it out and hit her, not too hard, but she must've been cut their recently because she let out a loud yelp of pain.

"That is only an example, it gets worse. Don't worry Kanan, we won't hurt you, instead we'll hurt her. Now, tell me what you know of a larger rebellion." Agent Kallus said with a serious face.

"Don't tell him anything!" Hera said towards Kanan.

"Uh…"

"ANYTHING!" Hera yelled.

Kanan thought for a moment, "I am afraid my lips are sealed."

Agent Kallus whipped Hera, much harder than before, "A shame, rumor has it she's pregnant…"

Hera was breathing heavy, "Oh fuck you!"

Kanan was shocked by Hera's language, he hadn't heard her talk like that in a long time.

"How about you tell me what I need to know, and I'll let you two go free." Agent Kallus offered.

"Bullshit!" Hera yelled. Agent Kallus silenced her by whipping her again.

"How about… no?" Kanan said slowly.

Agent Kallus sighed, "We can do this all day you know"

"Why? Is it because you don't have a life?" Hera snickered.

Agent Kallus hit her again, "You don't know when to stop, do you?"

"At least I have a personality." Hera said, only to be hit again harder than the last time.

Kanan felt unsure of the situation, Hera and Kallus seemed to be arguing too much for any actual interrogation. "Um… well… this is fun… I guess…"

"Shut up!" Hera and Agent Kallus yelled in sync.

"Fine! Gosh!" Kanan said, that's when it hit him, Hera was distracting Agent Kallus so her could use the force to escape.

"I hope you die slowly and painfully." Hera said under her breath.

Agent Kallus whipped Hera once more, as hard as he could, causing her to scream. Kanan began focusing on the restraint's locks, trying to unlock them with the force. He was just about there when the ship they were on's alarm went off. His eyes shot open and he looked around. It must've been the others, they would be the only ones crazy enough to break into a star destroyer. Agent Kallus looked around and then laughed, "Idiots."

Agent Kallus undid Hera's restraints and squeezed her lekku so hard she passed out. Kanan tried harder to focus but it was hard to try and focus and watch Hera be taken away to who knows where. As soon as they were gone he worked hard to get out but it was pointless. He growled, annoyed, but just when all hope seemed lost Ezra appeared in the doorway, smiling. Kanan sighed in relief as Ezra released Kanan's bonds. Sabine and Ahsoka came in shortly after and looked around the room.

"Where's Zeb?" Kanan asked Ahsoka.

"He went after Agent Kallus and Hera." she responded.

"What? Why did no one else go with him?" Kanan said franticly.

Ahsoka shook her head, "Should we have?"

"Yes, Agent Kallus has Hera!" Kanan said running out the door.

The other three followed closely, Ahsoka eventually took the lead, "I believe they went this way." She turned to the left, Sabine Ezra and Kanan not far behind her. Ahsoka pulled out her com, "Spector 4, Spector 4, what are your coordinates?"

Zeb's fuzzy voice came on the com, "I don't know for certain, all I know it we're near a loading dock."

Ahsoka stopped and turned the other way, "That's all the way back this way!"

The group ran quickly trying to get the loading dock but a large group of stormtroopers blocked their way. Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra pulled out their lightsabers and Sabine pulled out her gun, all four ready to confront the soldiers.


	8. Chapter 8

Hera groaned in pain she was 76% sure she peed herself, and now her lady parts were trying to kill her. The pain was awful, being dragged around by Agent kallus or not. They eventually got to the hall leading into the docking bay, that's when Zeb caught up to them and when Hera realized why she was hurting so bad. Agent Kallus threw Hera aside, next to some metal barrier thing. Zeb jumped ontop of Agent Kallus yelling something Hera couldn't comprehend.

Just then the two began to battle, Agent kallus used his modified Bo-Rifle to get Zeb off of him and began shooting. Zeb dodged the shots and jumped back on top of Agent Kallus and hit him as hard as he could with his Bo-Rifle, causing Agent Kallus to go unconscious. He jumped over to Hera, who was currently screaming in pain.

"You okay? What did they do to you?" Zeb said franticly.

"It's… not them… remember how you were ….concerned about my... eating disorder?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… I think.. I'm giving birth!" Hera managed to make out.

Zeb looked up in realization, "It all makes sense now!" he pulled out his com to speak to Ahsoka, "Hey, please try to get here faster, Hera's giving bir…" He was cut off by a wave of stormtroopers charging in.

He stood up and charged at them, quickly "taking care" of them, however he was disappointed to see that more had arrived. "Okay just, breath and, push and stuff like that... okay?" Zeb said fighting off the stormtroopers. Even though there were many troopers Zeb still was able to defeat them with half the effort they fought with.

"Do you need anything before the next wave comes?" Zeb asked Hera, who was cringing in pain.

"Water… to… wash her with…" Hera said before screaming out in pain again.

"Okay." Zeb looked at the pipes above and figured out which one was the water one and broke it, causing water to spill out everywhere. "Anything else?"

Hera's only response was a cry of pain. As soon as the next wave of stormtroopers appeared Zeb began to fight again, but this time the group was about three times the size of the last one. He fought as hard as possible to protect Hera but this time he was both outnumbered and out matched. Even more so now that Agent Kallus had awaken again.

"Okay Hera… Just breath." Zeb said, throwing a stormtrooper into Agent Kallus.

Hera screamed in pain again, "No! Really? I was just going to stop… ahhh! fucking breathing!"

"I'm just going to ignore that because you're in pain right now." Zeb said, slamming one stormtrooper into like five others.

Zeb continued the battle which was getting easier now that most of them were either unconscious or dead. Agent Kallus sent a power hit into Zeb's back, knocking him down to the floor. Zeb quickly flipped over quickly to use his Bo-Rifle to block Agent Kallus's. He wasn't able to do much more, he heard crying sounds, most likely from Hera. Agent Kallus heard it too, distracting him from the fight. Zeb used this to knock Agent Kallus down, he then kicked him hard enough to knock him out again.

Zeb continued to fight off the remaining stormtroopers until there were none left. He turned to Hera, only to see her holding something. He stepped closer and realized that she was holding a baby. He smiled and slumped down next to her and smiled at her. Hera held the baby closer to her, she looked nothing like Hera had expected. The baby was a tanish color but had many large spots of blue.

Zeb looked at the baby and smiled, "What's it's name?"

"Kanan and I planned on naming her Cynda." Hera said snuggling the baby against her face.

"Her, huh. Nice name though." Zeb said standing up to grab a piece of fabric from an open crate. Once he did, he took the large light pink piece of fabric and handed it to Hera.

Hera smiled at him and wrapped the baby up tightly, she looked down and her face turned as pink as the blanket, "Uh.. you wouldn't mind handing me my pants…"

Zeb laughed a little and nodded handing Hera her pants, "Well, let's hope Ahsoka and the others get here soon."

Hera nodded and handed Zeb Cynda, "Could you hold her real quick?"

Zeb nodded, taking Cynda from Hera's hands so she could put her pants back on. Cynda looked so peaceful, she felt soft in his arms. Her floppy little lekku looked funny, like floppy ears on an animal. He held the little baby tightly in his arms, babies normally didn't make him feel mushy and soft but there was something about Cynda that did. She was just so… cute. Hera finished putting her pants on and stood up slowly, almost falling over but the metal barrier thing helped her balance. Zeb handed Cynda to back to Hera carefully, he then picked Hera up and began to walk towards the docking bay.

"We stole some TIEs, again." Zeb said laughing a little.

Hera nodded, holding Cynda tightly, "Sounds about right, I see sabine's masterpiece decided to come along."

Zeb laughed, "Yep." he said, putting Hera down.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka, Ezra, Kanan and Sabine came running into the docking bay. When Kanan got to Hera he couldn't do anything but smile.

"Cynda, she's... when?" He said, out of breath from running.

Ezra stared at the baby wide eyed, "Wha...what? What? Baby? Wha, why?"

Hera looked up and smiled, "Surprise."

Sabine simply squealed in joy, Ahsoka shook her head, "We can discuss the new addition later, we need to leave before reinforcements come."

Everyone agreed and got into three different TIEs, Sabine and Ezra, Zeb and Ahsoka, and Hera and Kanan. Getting out wasn't too bad, due to most of the stormtroopers on the star destroyer were killed. They landed back on Lothal near the Ghost. Kanan held Cynda while Zeb helped Hera into the ship and too her and Kanan's room. Kanan sat next to Hera, who was laying down, and handed her Cynda. Everyone came in to hear more about how how Hera was pregnant and what they were going to do about Cynda.

"The reason we didn't want to tell you was because we didn't want you to have to deal with the extra stress, does that make sense?" Hera explained to Ezra.

Ezra nodded, "Yeah…"

Sabine looked around, "May I ask how you gave birth in the middle of a battle?"

Hera looked at Zeb, "It was Zeb, he protected me. Technically if it weren't for him Cynda and I would be dead."

Kanan nodded at Zeb, "Thank you."

Zeb laughed a little, "No need to thank me, she's my friend too."

Sabine grinned, "But they're more than friends, if you know what I mean."

Ezra laughed, "Guess I'm not the baby anymore, huh?"

Zeb fluffed up Ezra's hair, "Nope, but that doesn't change anything."

Hera smiled and looked Cynda then at the room, "I know you probably want to hear more but today's been a long day I think we should all just go to bed early."

Everyone agreed then left Kanan and Hera alone. Kanan pulled out the crib he'd been working on while Hera put actual clothes on Cynda. Kanan took the pink fabric Cynda was wrapped in and used it to line the bottom of the crib. Hera then placed Cynda inside, kissing her forehead before turning to Kanan.

"Well today was fun." Kanan said, wrapping his hands around Hera's waist, pulling her closer.

Hera wrapped her arms around Kanan's chest, "Yeah… how do you feel?"

Kanan released his hold on Hera and kissed her like he would never see her again then looked her in the eyes, "Like a father."

 **The End**


End file.
